


Déjà Vu

by anony_mouse



Series: Harmless Headcanons [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deja Vu, Gen, Prophetic Dreams, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams are more poignant than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

He's had them as long as he could remember. The dreams.

Sometimes, he'll have a dream, an especially odd one, mixed in with the rest, exceptional only in its total blandness. A dream so ordinary, that it stands out from the swirling chaos of the rest. A dream where his perspectives, thoughts, and actions concerning what happens around him aren't skewed and twisted beyond recognition like dreams tend to be.

But like the rest of his dreams, he hardly ever remembers them past the morning. A few days, at best, if he keeps thinking about it.

At least, not until they happen in real life. Then, the dream will come slamming back into him, a shot of memory from a non-existent gun. He'll remember his pondering of the extraordinarily ordinary dreams, and feel the chill that one gets experience the unexplainable.

The night before Sarah's funeral, he dreams of trains and icy winds.

The dream is gone by the time he gains full consciousness, though the taste of fear stays in his throat for the rest of the day.

His mind drifts towards trains for the rest of the day. 

_'Till the end of the line._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Two things.  
> One, I keep thinking how eerily appropriate Bucky's vow was.  
> And two, the bit about déjà vu is completely real. I don't know about anyone else, but when people say 'déjà vu', this is what I think of. The dreams seem completely normal, but when the event happens irl, I remember thinking and experiencing all of this before in my dreams; sometimes years ago. It is extremely disorienting and meta, and I figured I could plague Bucky with this (cuz he doesn't have enough problems of his own...)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for my weird posting rate guys. I can promise nothing as far as more fequent posting; I've been working on some longer fics, but I haven't really been happy with most of my writing recently, and I don't like posting writing I really dislike.


End file.
